Kise, Ruiner of Mornings
by Kristaismyname
Summary: Takao was having a pleasant morning with his lover Midorima, until he gets a wake-up call from the ever-peppy Kise. Kise makes Takao grumpy. Possible follow-up chapters for Kisa X Katsumatsu and Midorima X Takao


Takao could very possibly kill Kise right now. Ever since he started dating one, the generation of miracles had a knack for ruining perfect mornings. Actually not all of the generation of miracles, mostly just Kise.

Takao had been spending a very pleasant morning with the ever-stoic, green-haired ace of Shutoku. He was wrapped tightly in the taller man's arms happily listening to the rhythmic, shallow breathing of his lover, feeling it on the back of his neck. That moment was ruined however, when Midorima's phone started to ring. Mumbling quietly into the back of Takao's head. He reached his long arm across Takao and grabbed the tiny green nuisance.

"Yes" Midorima mumbled, still half-asleep. By God if that wasn't the sexiest thing Takao had ever heard. Again the moment was ruined by the whiny blond on the other end of the line.

"Midorimachi!" Kise cried into the phone. "Takaochi won't answer his phone and I'm worried about him! Do you know where he is?"

Silently, Midorima shoved the phone into Takao's face and turned away from him. Takao huffed taking the phone. "Thanks Shin-chan" he said dryly, receiving only a deep grunt in response. Yep. Morning officially ruined.

Before Takao could address Kise, he was greeted with a loud "Takaochi! I was so worried! Why do you always turn off your phone when you're at Midorimachi's house!?"

"So I don't have to have our mornings ruined by you." Takao said, a little harsher than he had probably meant. Probably….

"Takaochi is so mean!"

"What do you want Kise?"

Kise ignored him.

"I should have known you were at Midorimachi's house. You always spend the night there on Saturdays. Hard to believe you actually got him to open up enough to actually let you sleep with him."

"Kise" Midorima scolded, tearing the phone away from Takao much to Takao's relief. "Get on with it or shut the hell up."

Takao smiled. He knew by now that that Midorima hated being woken up in the morning unless it was to food or sex. He cuddled into his Shin-chan and was just about to fall back to sleep when he heard Midorima say "He'll meet you at noon" and slammed the phone shut

Yes, days like today Takao really hated Kise.

Noon came around and Takao stood waiting for the annoying blonde. After the phone call this morning, Shin-chan decided that Sunday morning cuddle time was over and got up to make breakfast Takao decided this was a bad idea and followed to make sure the house didn't burn down. And now a grumpy Takao was waiting for Kise: crusher of dreams, ruiner of mornings.

"Takaochi!" Kise cried. Takao winced a little, finally understanding how Midorima felt toward stupid nicknames.

Kise ran over to the shorter boy and threw his arms around him.

"Kise, why are we here?" Takao muttered when the tall blonde released him.

"Because I need something that will drive senpai crazy. Maybe you could get something for Midorimachi too!" Kise responded, as Takao turned a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, maybe." Takao's mood seemed to lighten a little.

They were in the shopping district. Kise was fun and both of them together was almost so fun it was intolerable. Almost. Kise held up a pair of tighty-whitey's asking for his advice. Takao laughed.

"Really Kise? Do _you _think those are sexy?" Kise looked distraught and put them back on the counter. "Guess you're right, Takaochi."

A group of girls had heard them and began to giggle and blush. They walked past the two boys, never looking away from them. The boys however did not notice, since this happened pretty much every time the two went out together.

Takao continued walking and stopped to look at some handcuffs and whips with some interest.

"OOH!" Kise replied when he noticed what Takao was looking at. "Looks like Takaochi has got a little bit of a kinky side."

Takao smirked. Midorima would never go for it.

"So, is Midorimachi very responsive when you guys have sex?" Kise asked.

Takao blushed furiously, shocked that Kise would ask such a personal question. But then again, it was Kise.

"Well…. Y-y-you know…He.. he enjoys s-s-sex" Takao stammered.

"But I mean, does he you know… moan and stuff?" Kise asked, seemingly without shame. "Because senpai doesn't, which is why I really need to wow him…." Kise began, but Takao had stopped listening. Kise was right. Midorima had never moaned or grunted or gasped or done anything normal when sex was concerned. Damn that stoic asshole.

Takao was now determined to get Midorima to respond vocally to his sexual advances and he thought of the perfect way to get him to do so.

Takao's mood was sour when he returned to Midorima's house that evening. Normally he wouldn't have come back on a Sunday night, especially when they had classes and practice the next day, but Takao was sexually frustrated and on a mission. He needed to figure out how to get Midiorima so turned on that he couldn't think straight. And it started now.

He knocked on the door, anxiously waiting to see the green eyes he had fallen so hard for. It seemed like an eternity until Midorima opened the door.

"Takao?" Midorima asked, his face didn't show it, but his eyes were surprised.

Takao pushed himself past his lover and into the hall. He took off his shoes and grabbed Midorima by the wrist.

"Uhm, Takao?" Midorima mumbled.

"Bedroom" was all Takao could muster before pulling Midorima behind him.

Midorima was clearly flustered by the younger teen's assertiveness. He wasn't sure why, but Kise had obviously said something that rubbed Takao the wrong way.

"On the bed!" Takao muttered as soon as they were in Midorima's room and the door was shut behind them. Takao began to quickly pull off his shirt and looked up at his lover. Midorima's green eyes stared at Takao in disbelief behind his glasses.

"What did Kise say?" Midorima asked, still shocked by his lover's aggression.

"Does it matter Shin-chan? Get on the bed." Takao shoved him backwards and straddled him.

Takao kissed him roughly, forcefully shoving his tongue into the taller man's mouth. Midorimma immediately responded, rubbing his hands up Takao's side. Takao tugged at Midorima's shirt, desperately needing it to be anywhere but on its owner.

He grabbed Midorima's hair and began to kiss his neck. Midorima leaned back, giving the smaller man better access to his sensitive spots. Takao pulled back a little. He loved seeing his Shin-chan flushed like this. Midorima grabbed Takao's waist and was about to flip them, the way he always did.

Takao grabbed his wrists and pushed him backwards, effectively pinning the larger man and earning himself a small "oomph" from his partner.

"No Shintaro. I'm on top tonight." Takao looked down at the larger man underneath him. His face was flushed. Takao had seen something that he had never seen before in Midorima's face. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it fear mixed with excitement maybe?

He realized that since Midorima was always on top, Takao never got to pleasure him the way he wanted. He kissed Shin-chan's neck again and then immediately bit down hard enough to leave a red mark.

The gasp that he elicited from his lover was better than he had ever dreamed. Midorima squirmed underneath him, effectively showing how aroused he was by the assertive Takao. Takao tried again, but this time, no response. Leave it to Midorima to cover up his new-found feelings.

Takao, still holding Midorima's hands above his head, trailed small kisses down Midorima's chest choosing to suck on one of his nipples as he went. He took his time there, since Shin-chan's responses were so vocal. First, he gasped as Takao licked his nipple tentatively. Then he moaned quietly when Takao bit it. Takao noticed that his lover's breath was getting shorter and his body was becoming more flushed. He liked seeing the stoic Midorima this way.

He pulled away from Midorima's nipple and looked up with just enough time to see a subtle flash of disappointment fly across his lover's face. Clearly, Shin-chan had enjoyed Takao's affections.

Midorima struggled to gain control under Takao, which was proving difficult with Takao having his hands pinned above his head. That's when Takao noticed Midorima's hand.

"Take that off Shin-chan." Takao demanded. He was going to try something new and hoped Midorima would enjoy it as much as he was going to.

"Make me." Midorima responded. Takao smiled. So Midorima was going to fight back? This was a battle that he was going to lose.

Takao roughly pulled Midorima's left hand towards his face. He made eye-contact with Midorima while he slowly put the first taped digit into his mouth and began sucking. Midorima stared, wide-eyed, at the brunette on top of him and shifted slightly.

Takao grinned as he felt Midorima's erection against his thigh. Midorima closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just think about how good this would feel without the tape" Takao whispered. Midorima's eyes shot open with a heat that Takao had never seen before. Takao wasn't expecting the quiet growl that escaped his Shin-Chan's lips, but he definitely wanted to hear it again.

Takao took Midorima's fingers in his mouth and slowly removed the tape with his teeth, one by one. Midorima was past the point of fighting back and just stared at him. Takao licked and nibbled the index finger from base to tip making sure to go painfully slow. Finally, Takao took the whole digit into his mouth and began to suck. He started slow, but eventually sucked harder and faster. Midorima closed his eyes and released the breath he had been holding. Takao stared at him: his face red as sweat rolled down his forehead, his eyes shut, and his mouth slightly open, breathing heavy. He never got to see Midorima like this when he was in control. Midorima never let loose like this ever. Takao smiled, knowing that he was finally making progress.

He decided to release Midorima's hand and slowly make his way down Midorima's chest, alternating between biting, licking and sucking on the gorgeous, perfectly formed chest and abdominal muscles. He reached the top of Midorima's shorts and licked along the trail of green hair leading into them. Midorima mumbled something that sounded roughly like "God, Takao."

The brunette took the elastic waist of Midorima's shorts between his teeth and used his hands to slowly remove any and all offending clothing from his lover, including his boxers. Midorima looked like he was about to burst already and Takao had barely done anything to the poor guy.

Takao put his head between Midorima's legs and lightly nipped at his inner thighs. Midorima groaned loudly. He quickly covered his mouth and looked away from Takao. Takao looked up with surprise, but quickly regained his composure and leaned over his partner. Takao pulled Midorima's hand away from his mouth.

"I want to hear you. I want to know that you are being satisfied. Got it, Shintaro?"

Takao's only response was a twitch from Midorima's still-erect penis, telling him to proceed with what he was doing and a deep red blush from his partner's face.

Takao went back down between Midorima's legs. He again nibbled the inside of his thigh, and added a long, deep, dig of his fingernails into the back of Midorima's upper legs.

"Takao!" Midorima seemed to be a bit of a masochist, exciting Takao to no end.

Takao continued, taking Midorima's engorged tip into his mouth and sucking lightly. This is the first time Shin-chan had ever let Takao give him head and he certainly wasn't going to make Midorima regret it.

He slid his hands down behind Midorima's entrance. He took Midorima's length whole and sucked hard a few times before inserting his first digit into Midorima's entrance.

"Kazunari!" Midorima moaned as he grabbed the brunette's hair, pushing him down harder onto his stiff cock.

Well this was new.

Takao entered a second finger and began to pump and suck incredibly fast. Midorima pulled his hair impossibly hard while white-knuckling the sheets with his other hand.

Before Midorima could finish, Takao stopped his ministrations. This earned him a small whimper from the large man underneath him.

"On your stomach" Takao commanded while reaching for the stash of lube he knew Midorima kept in the nightstand. Midorima obliged. Takao stood at the edge of the bed. His hands were shaking. This was the first time he was going to enter is partner. Takao took off his pants quickly and lubricated himself.

"Hurry up, Takao" Midorima mumbled into the bed.

"Shut up, Shin-chan." He lined himself up against Midorima's entrance and Midorima moaned. Takao thought that he was going to have to be aggressive more often.

He pushed himself into Midorima, just the tip, testing the waters.

"Takao, just do it, fool!"

Takao didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Midorima's hair and pulled hard as he entered to the hilt.

"Taka-!" Midorima whimpered as his breath became quicker still and his hands fisted around the sheets. Takao took great pride that he had this menacing giant literally quivering beneath him.

"Kazunari…move…please"

Takao began to thrust hard into his lover, reveling in the small moans and sounds coming from beneath him.

Steadying himself with one hand, he reached around and began to pump Midorima's length in time to his thrusts. He put his mouth against Midorima's back to quiet his moans.

"Kazu…I'm going to….KAZU!" Midorima let out a guttural moan and tensed, his body tightening around Takao's cock. Takao felt his partner cum into his hand and thrust harder into him. He bit down hard into Midorima's back as he came with a groan. He collapsed on his lover, both men breathing heavily.

Eventually, Takao slowly pulled himself out and rolled Midorima over. Midorima pulled him close and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He followed that with a light kiss on the forehead.

"Whatever Kise said to you, he should definitely say it more often."

Was Midorima that happy that he was making jokes?

"Shut up Shin-chan!"


End file.
